


presidente dos objetos

by sunflowersutra



Category: Décimo Andar, TV Quase
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: "Aos poucos, os objetos começaram a tomar vida ao seu redor. Fossem brinquedos, talheres ou até mesmo os brincos de pérola de sua mãe, cada objeto tinha sua voz e personalidade própria e, geralmente, tinham coisas para contar e avisar sobre tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor."





	presidente dos objetos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



A relação de Willie Billy com objetos havia começado na sua primeira infância quando, durante uma das horas da soneca, sua fronha começou a reclamar sobre o quanto estava cansada de ter cabeças amassando seu corpinho ou cabelos oleosos sujando sua superfície laranja. Havia sido um baque para o pequeno Willie quando ouviu aquela voz aveludada em seus ouvidos e a sua primeira reação foi pedir que se calasse, afinal, era a hora da soneca e poderiam ser chamados atenção…

O problema era que o único que ouvia a fronha falar era ele, não importasse o quanto ele tentasse justificar para a tia Luciana, sua professora do maternal, que a fronha realmente estava falando com ele. 

Aos poucos, os objetos começaram a tomar vida ao seu redor. Fossem brinquedos, talheres ou até mesmo os brincos de pérola de sua mãe, cada objeto tinha sua voz e personalidade própria e, geralmente, tinham coisas para contar e avisar sobre tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Não fora uma surpresa para ele quando seu caderno de história, apesar das folhas brancas intocadas, começou a lhe contar histórias sobre a Idade Moderna. Como reis e rainhas haviam caído e perdido seus poderes, como algumas guerras começaram e o povo chegou ao poder na França… Willie se perdia com aquelas histórias que só ele escutava e passava horas completamente em seu mundo. Por vezes, seu livro de Geografia entrava naquelas histórias, trazendo o que sabia para a conversa e entrando em desavenças com o que dizia o caderninho. Ah, mas quando se entendiam… O menino tinha certeza que aqueles dois eram um par perfeito, ainda que não tivessem enxergado isso.

Fora também na escola que Willie começou a fantasiar sobre ter seu próprio programa de variedades na televisão. Se podia falar com objetos, por que não criar uma forma de repassar as histórias deles para todos os outros? Bem, tudo bem que ninguém acreditava que um isqueiro pudesse contar causos sobre as viagens que fizera pela América Latina até chegar ali, mas o que custava tentar?

E assim surgiu De Frente com Willie que, posteriormente, tornou-se Willie Billy By Night.

Entretanto, logo ele percebeu que o mundo do showbusiness não era o único lugar que podia estar e trazer aqueles objetos para o centro das conversas e, fora durante sua faculdade, que teve seu primeiro contato com os conceitos do objeto museológico e era, entre os corredores da faculdade e as reservas técnicas de museu, que ele encontrou pessoas que, assim como ele, tinham suas paixões em forma material. Fosse uma obra de arte onde os modelos tomavam vida e saíam para conversar e contar sobre o que haviam passado ou até mesmo o que viam nas galerias onde viviam, ou uma simples abotoadura que pertencera ao terno de algum presidente da república e tinha opiniões políticas fortíssimas.

Willie tornou-se museólogo, um dos melhores, mas não era dentro de um museu que atuava, não, era no almoxarifado de empresas, junto dos objetos rejeitados sem glamour mas que tinham histórias de vida incríveis e só precisavam de alguém para conversar e tomar conta deles de um jeito especial, valorizando duas histórias e vivências.


End file.
